


Interrupted By the Bell

by ArcaneHiddenMagic



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHiddenMagic/pseuds/ArcaneHiddenMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small (Note: Large for someone like Eddward Rockwell) incident at school, Kevin makes an attempt to improve his boyfriend's mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted By the Bell

Eddward Rockwell was _not_ in a good mood. Everyone in his last class of the day knew it, and they all knew the reason as well. After they got over the shock, they had snickered. A couple of girls he found excruciatingly annoying had gasped in a horribly overdramatic way when he walked through the door before dissolving into tittering laughter Eddward found fit for imps. He had ignored it all at first, aside from the glare he sent towards the girls. He had taken his seat at the back of the class and pulled out his work. In an attempt to quell his slight irritation, he had started going over his already double-checked work once more. The stares had continued and the whispers began.

His pencil snapped in half and he scowled at the offending utensil. The class went silent at the noise before the whispers returned with a vengeance, increasing in fervor until they could barely be considered whispers. Scowl still strong on his features, he swept the remains of his pencil into the waste bin by his desk and drew another from his messenger bag. His mood worsened with each snippet of a whisper he caught. The teacher walked into the room just as the athlete had started to raise his head to snap at his classmates, so he clenched his jaw and remained silent. No one said anything to the teacher. _At least they’re intelligent about **something**. _ Eddward smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms, legs crossed lazily at the ankles. The teacher prattled on about something utterly useless to the class and Eddward let his mind wander to his boyfriend, the reason he was in this situation.

Eddward Rockwell had been late to class.

And he fully blamed Kevin Anderson for it.

***

Eddward strode to his locker undisturbed. The almost empty hallways signaled the nearing end of the school day, when most students forwent going to their lockers in lieu of getting to class under the odd pretense that the earlier they arrived, the sooner it would end. He opened his locker and switched out his books, muscle memory making the actions that much faster. His locker closer with a small click and he turned on his heel to head to class, freezing when he spotted a familiar cap.       

A small smirk pulled one corner of his lips up as he sauntered over, unnoticed by the ginger currently preoccupied with throwing his books into his locker and pulling out the ones he needed. Eddward’s nose scrunched instinctively at the sight of complete disarray that was Kevin’s locker.

“How can you _stand_ your locker being in such a state?” The ginger jumped a few inches and spun in place, glaring up at the swimmer from behind thick-rimmed glasses.

“I thought I told you to stop doing that!” Eddward smirked, leaning so he was face-to-face with his little lover.  

“Indeed you have. However, it would seem that old habits die hard. Perhaps you should help me develop some new ones to prevent this from happening again.” This earned a small snort of disbelief from the freckled teen.           

“Right, _habits_. Is there anything in particular you would like to make into a habit?” He made air quotes around the word, knowing it irked the beanie-clad teen, earning him a small frown as the other straightened.

“You are well aware that I loathe people doing that, Pumpkin.” Eddward rested his hand on his hip, staring at his short boyfriend.

“And you are _well aware_ ,” Kevin lightly sneered the words, causing Edd’s eye to twitch slightly. “That I don’t like people sneaking up on me. But you still do it.”

“If you paid attention to your surroundings rather than being completely engrossed in each miniscule task-“

“ _Miniscule_?” Kevin cut in, a look of offended disbelief on his face that turned into a scowl as Eddward growled.

“I _believe_ I have told you to desist from interrupting, _Pumpkin_.” The ginger snorted.

“I don’t care. Like hell am I going to just sit here and politely wait for you to finish fucking insulting me. Not a chance, you ass.”

“ _Language_ , Pumpkin.” The athlete warned, moving his hand off his hip to step closer to the little nerd.

“ _English_ , Eddward.” Came the reply, a scowl on his face to match the one on his boyfriend’s.

“Kevin Anderson, you are stepping closer and closer to the metaphorical edge of-“ He paused, turning his head slightly as his face scrunched up, causing the ginger to forget his anger in concern.

“Edd? Babe, what’s up? Are you –“ Eddward sneezed, effectively cutting him off. Kevin stared, slowly raising a hand to cover his mouth as he fought the grin that was threatening to split his face in two. He hadn’t expected that. He doubted anyone would. He was Eddward Rockwell, the terror of Peach Creek High, the fierce captain of the Peach Creek swim team, the one everyone compared to a shark, a genius with a five point GPA…

And he sneezed like a kitten.

Kevin snickered, earning a sharp glare from the athlete. Under normal circumstances, the glare would have been more than enough to shut him up. These were not normal circumstances.

“Edd, you… you…”

“I _what_ , Kevin?”

“You’re fucking adorable!” Before Eddward had a chance to snap that he wasn’t, the gingers arms were around him and he was being used as a support beam as the shorter teen dissolved into laughter over the many sides that made up his boyfriend.

Edd scoffed, crossing his arms and setting his face into his standard ‘I am so fucking done with you’ expression as he watched and waited for his little dork to collect himself. It took long enough for him to roll his eyes after a bit as a small smile curled his lips and he loosely wrapped his arms around the teen. The laughter quieted into small chuckled as he nuzzled his athlete’s chest, a huge grin on his face. A few moments later he was leaning back from his lover’s chest, shoulders still shaking with silent laughter, elated at the rare smile that was on Eddward’s face.

“Are you done, Pumpkin?” The ginger nodded, knowing if he attempted to talk he would just start laughing again. “Good. We should take our leave; the bell will be ringing soon.”

“Yeah, yeah. But give me a kiss first, it’s been a while.” He rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall from around the taller teen’s waist. The swimmer looked both ways, ensuring the hallway was clear before leaning over once more, hand cupping a freckled cheek.

“As you wish, Citrouille.” Lips met in a chaste kiss, a pleased hum coming from the smaller teen as he stepped closer, hands holding onto Eddward’s jacket. Thoughts of class were thoroughly wiped from both minds as the kiss deepened, teeth lightly tugging on a bottom lip for permission.

And then the bell rang.

The teens leaped apart, startled before one let out a swear, the other a string of French, both turning in opposite directions to head for their classes.

***

Kevin glanced at the clock in the classroom, sighing when he found the minute hand had barely moved. Nat snickered beside him, earning a glare.

“Kev, you are so lucky the teacher likes you enough to let you off like that. I would have gotten so much shit.”

“You wouldn’t get so much shit from the teachers if you stopped giving them so much shit, dude.”

“But it’s _so easy_!” The teal-haired teen whined, slumping in his seat and letting his head fall back dramatically.

“Nat, _you’re_ easy and people don’t complain.”

“That’s because people like me. No one likes teachers.”

“I like this teacher.”

“Yeah, and you’re dating Eddward fucking Rockwell. Obviously you have bad taste in people.”

“Excuse me? My boyfriend is hot, and nicer than people think.”

“He’s nice to you, Kev. No one else.” The redhead opened his mouth for a retort but was cut off by the teacher yelling at Nat for talking in class, causing the teen to whine that Kevin was talking too and Kevin to laugh at his friend’s misfortune. Which was just as well, because he couldn’t really deny that he was the exception for Eddward. Most of the time.

***

Kevin slipped through the crowd, shoving people when necessary to get to his locker. With a sigh he opened it, shuffling through everything that was needed for the homework he was assigned. Think of Eddward’s comment, he studied his locker and cringed. Maybe he should take some time to go through it. Having gathered what he needed, he shut the door and looked down the hall, eyes searching behind lenses for the trademark beanie.

Not having any luck, he wormed his way outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. Stepping onto a nearby bench, he searched again, standing on the tips of his toes for a better vantage point.

“Benches are not made for your feet, Pumpkin.” He jumped and turned for the second time that day, frowning slightly before jumping down with a small grin.

“I was looking for you.”

“That is not an excuse, Kevin.” His words were short and clipped, and he looked far from happy.

“Did you get in trouble for being late?”

“No, I managed to get there before the teacher arrived, though I still had to deal with classmates.” Kevin cringed in sympathy before he stepped a little closer to Edd.

“I bet I can make your mood a little better.” He offered with a smile, rocking back on his heels before settling flat on his feet once more. Eddward scoffed and crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow.

“And how are you planning on doing that, Pumpkin?” Kevin grinned and grabbed Eddward’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he began the trek home, simply grinning whenever Edd asked what he was doing. Accepting that Kevin wasn’t going to tell them, he simply held his hand a little tighter. He glanced around and recognized the path as the way home, causing him to look at his little dork curiously.

He got his answer when Kevin led him to his house, unlocking the door with one hand and tugging Eddward inside. Once they were both inside, he dropped Edd’s hand with instructions to make himself comfortable on the couch while he made popcorn. Eddward frowned as he slipped off his boots, following the ginger to the kitchen.

“You are not making the popcorn.” He stated, plucking the bag from Kevin’s hands.

“What? Why not?”

“Because you put an excessive amount of butter and salt on it when you do, that is why.”

“That’s what gives it _flavor_ , Edd.” Kevin crossed his arms, pointedly standing between him and the microwave.

“That’s what makes it unbearable. You do not even measure how much you put on.” Eddward pulled Kevin closer, tucking him under his chin and holding him there with one arm as he maneuvered the popcorn bag into the microwave and set the timer, smirking at his boyfriend’s protests.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever met who measures food things the way you do. Nobody measures it that closely.”

“And as a result, the food I prepare has the correctly balanced spices and flavors. You are most welcome.” A scoff was his only response as the glasses-wearing teen pushed him away enough to move to the refrigerator.

“You want a drink?”

“No, thank you, Pumpkin. Now, are you going to explain what your plan is, or are you simply going to hope that I follow whatever internal script you’ve made but failed to share?” He leaned against the counter, admiring his lover’s backside as he rummaged through the fridge. The microwave went off and he reached behind him to open the door, not turning until Kevin straightened. He opened the bag as Kevin set a bowl beside him, passing the bag for the ginger to pour into the bowl as he moved to the spice cabinet, searching for the popcorn salt.

“Nah, you’re gonna have to figure it out.”

“You are testing my patience.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it. Go sit on the couch.”

“I’m not forgetting about the popcorn.”

“Damn. Fine, salt the popcorn and I’ll be on the couch.”

“Thank you, Pumpkin.” The amount of false sweetness dripping from the words earned him a finger as Kevin moved to the living room, drawing a chuckle from the athlete.

A few minutes later, Edd walked into the living room and arched his eyebrows at what was on the television.

“A marine documentary? Pumpkin, you despise these.” He stated, taking his seat next to Kevin and setting the bowl on his lap.

“You take forever to season things. But yeah, I don’t like them, but you do.” He shifted to where he was snuggled up to Edd, wrapping his arms around the swimmer’s middle. “Watching one of these was the first time I saw you interested in something other than picking on me or swimming. I know you like learning things, but you always seemed bored.” Eddward chuckled, running his hand up and down Kevin’s back as he shifted to allow the ginger to shift closer.

“Is that so? I didn’t realize that I appeared bored in class.”

“Like you would much rather be rotting in the ground than sitting in the room and listening to the teacher.” He paused to think before continuing. “Well, at least that’s what it looked like in every class but chemistry. Chemistry you looked a little more interested. Not by much though.” The swimmer snorted quietly, eating some popcorn before responding.

“And just how long have you been watching me to notice all of this, Pumpkin?” The ginger flushed and ducked his head, staring at the documentary instead of Eddward.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have better things to do, like school for example, than staring at you and noticing the way your eyes lit up in chemistry but no other class we have had together.” Eddward laughed quietly, his hand trailing from Kevin’s back to his thigh, rubbing small circles as he contemplated his answer.

“Oh, of course not, Kevin. We wouldn’t want you to fall behind in schoolwork because your mind decides to wander to certain memories…” He faced the television, watching his little nerd from the corner of his eye, quickly eating a few more kernels to hide him smirk at how quickly Kevin’s head lifted to stare at him.

“If you’re suggesting that I daydream about you, you’re dead wrong. I don’t sit there and think about the way your eyes glaze over when I suck you off. I don’t think about what you can do with that smart mouth of yours, or what your fingers are capable of. And I _certainly_ don’t sit around thinking about the way you all but purr when I bite back… Why are you smiling like that?” The athlete looked extremely pleased, eyebrow arched as he slowly munched on properly salted popcorn while his dork rambled. His smirk shifting to a grin at Kevin’s question, he shrugged and turned back to the television, his hand slipping up and under the ginger’s shirt to stroke the small of his back.

“No reason, Pumpkin. I simply like hearing you ramble.” The robotics fan’s breathing hitched as the swimmer’s fingers dipped to touch the skin just under the waistband of his pants. Oh, Eddward was playing far from fair and he damn well knew it. Kevin’s eyes narrowed slightly when he realized Edd wasn’t even looking at him. He was watching the damn documentary about ocean life and munching on popcorn that he took minutes to season, not openly paying a lick of attention to the ginger his fingers were teasing.

“Fuck you, Edd. What you’re doing isn’t fair, so either pay attention when you’re doing this shit or just watch the show, you can’t do both.”

“Apparently I am more than capable of doing both, Pumpkin.” With this being said, Eddward leaned forward and set the bowl on the coffee table, not taking his eyes of the television as he pulled Kevin into his lap with a smirk, one hand reaching under the smaller teen’s shirt to rest against his ribs.

“I thought you said there was no such thing as multitasking.” Kevin didn’t wait for a reply before wrapping his arms around his athlete’s neck to bring him close for a kiss. Eddward hummed his approval, one hand lifting to catch Kevin’s jaw to hold him there as he deepened it. Kevin shifted to straddle Edd’s hips before returning for another kiss, one that Eddward happily obliged. Kevin groaned quietly, shifting as close as possible as Eddward’s teeth gently caught his bottom lip, the small tug asking for permission that was granted quickly. Tongues wrestled and explored, mapping out mouths they already knew as Eddward tugged lightly at Kevin’s shirt, a silent demand that was understood immediately. The kiss broke off just long enough for Eddward to rip the offending material off of his boyfriend, leaning in to trail nips and kisses up his neck before Kevin made a small noise, pushing at Edd’s jacket.

The taller teen smirked as he obeyed, shrugging out of his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head, setting them aside before resuming his work on his boyfriend’s throat, small moans offering encouragement as the redhead tipped his head back to give him more room. Spotting a faded mark left from the last time, Edd caught the skin between his teeth, tongue soothing the hurt before he began refreshing the mark. Satisfied with the sight of the spot of red he trailed kisses up Kevin’s neck, nipping lightly at his jawline once before catching his earlobe in his teeth and giving a small tug.

The ghosting of breath on his ear tickled and he squirmed, shifting in an attempt to remove Edd from around his ear. The athlete merely chuckled and traced the curve of his ear with the tip of his tongue, earning yet another squirm and a slightly unhappy noise from Kevin. Thinking quickly, he braced one hand on Eddward’s shoulder, the other on one of his boyfriend’s legs and rolled his hips against Edd’s, smirking in satisfaction when the teen froze, hands gripping Kevin’s hips as he inhaled sharply at the contact.

Strong hands held Kevin in place as the swimmer returned the favor, pulling him closer as he ground against him. A small groan slipped from Kevin’s lips as his head fell forward to rest on Eddward’s shoulder, his hands gripping lean biceps as the swimmer rolled his hips once more.

“Edd.” Kevin pleaded, pushing his hips down to meet Eddward’s. “Come _on_.” Edd smirked, tipping his head to lightly nip at Kevin’s shoulder.

“What can I do for you, Pumpkin?” The grin was obvious in his voice as he nuzzled Kevin’s neck, drawing another small moan from the teen.

“Edd, _please_. You’re going slow on purpose and it’s not fair.” He panted. “Hurry up and fuck me already!” Eddward made a small noise of acknowledgement, reaching into his bag and rummaging around before withdrawing a tin Altoids case.

“I can’t very well turn that down, no can I?” He slipped his arms under Kevin, lifting him easily as he made his way up the stairs to Kevin’s room. The redhead’s arms slipped naturally around the swimmer’s neck as he pressed close, kissing his athlete and earning a small hum of approval. After a short fumble with the doorknob, the door was pushed open and his dork deposited on the bed after kicking it shut once more.

Eddward captured Kevin’s mouth once more, growling his approval as Kevin’s teeth caught his bottom lip before Edd’s tongue pushed into his mouth, hands deftly removing Kevin’s pants and underwear as he did so. Kevin pushed himself off the bed, reaching out to undo Eddward’s jeans and pushing at them impatiently. Edd pulled the case from his pocket and tossed it on the bed next to the ginger, shedding the clothing before pressing close, one hand reaching over to open the case and pull out a condom and a packet of lube, the other wrapping around Kevin’s member and drawing gasps out of the smaller teen.

**_I don’t know how to write porn so have a time skip_ **

The redhead sighed in content, arm wrapped around his athlete as he snuggled close. The taller teen chuckled, wrapping one arm around Kevin as he dipped his head to nuzzle his hair.

“Feel better?” The question was accompanied by a yawn as Kevin’s eyes slipped to half-mast, listening to the strong heartbeat.

“Begging your pardon?” One blue eye opened in curiosity even though he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face.

“Your mood. Feel better now?” Eddward chuckled shortly as Kevin nuzzled against his chest, Edd’s dog tags cool against his heated skin.

“ _That_ was your plan? And here you had me believing that you had an entire scheme thought up in that robotics-loving head of yours.”

“Nah, no big plan.” Another yawn. “But I heard some kids talking about the documentary at school, so I figured I would start there.” He trailed off in thought as he grinned. “Kind of ended in a completely different spot though.”


End file.
